huhurfiub_zdkyffandomcom-20200215-history
Total Lightning: Radioactive
Upcoming Seasons: Pahakitew island: 0 All Stars: 2 World Tour: 3 (DJ, Duncan, Tyler) Action: 3 (DJ, Duncan, Geoff) Island: 4 (DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Tyler) RR: 2 (Geoff, Brody) Finders Creepers A Pretty Butterfly flys into the mansion but gets killed by the stink of lightnings fart lightning is trying on halloween costumes but all of them are way to tight and show off his big bouncy bubble butt after being called out and prepped on the challenge lightning quicky runs way ahead of everyone and finds the clue which even though its easy lightning a dumb jock who doesn't know 1+2 can't figure it out and just gets picked up my a tentacle which strangely grabs his huge bubble butt but lightning punches him the eye and gets the things he then jumps and backflips though the mine field easy peasy and find the graveyard and finds he has a to pee really bad after pissing a monstrous load he falls in a grease hole and greases his muscle up for the camera before drinking all the grease and burping really loud he goes to the cave finds the smoking hot fine intern and has hot sex with her before beating the spider and winning the challenge. Backstabbers Ahoy Lightning is dreaming about having sex with big tatted ladies having billions of dollars and being the fart champion lightning wakes up happy then swims about the island naked and punches any sharks that get close to him and when he comes up on shore a piranha is biting his butt which he knocks off in the confessional lightning is to stupid to notice the camera and pees for the longest time then lays down a massive dump complete with many farts, lightning then does his workout he goes some gymnastics wall sweating then does a few pull-ups but farts and he laughs saying its the beans he then cools down with a all meat breakfast but the challenge has started and lightning wants to finish he's food but chris sends in a giant raccoons but lightning punch him into space and lightning finishes and shows up 20 minutes late jackson then says he's still hungry and eats the chum which was meant for the fish and burps lightning puts on the suit and says he he'll be so quick that he won't need air from the pump he is right and get back up with the skis in less than a minute he then farts and fills his suit with the gas smell and laughs, at the challenge lightning easily wins in minutes with his excellent aim and punch fang if he got to close to his boat to reward himself for winning another challenge in first place lightning drinks tons of protein shakes. Runaway Lightning is in his lavish bathroom and has some giant farts wall eating some elite stinky cheese at the challenge since he won every challenge so far he gets a prize of being the model jackson is happy as he can finally show off his smoking body wall the others hunt for monsters he orders a pizza (another prize is a phone) and has tons of gas because of it he goes on stage in some very tight fitting clothes which shows off his muscular body and jetting out bubble butt he then paddles fast as fuck to boney island and quick climbs up and punches the monster. Mine The Episode Starts with lightning lifting logs and sweating he then says he trying a new work out thing which he works out naked he is then brought into a freezer truck without anyone else and says his nipples are erect then eats the meat hanging and then his farts fill up the freezer at the challenge jackson gets to the elevator first and goes down before anyone else he finds a familiar looking cowboy hat and when he puts it on he turn into a surfer dude type person as he starts saying dude in every sentence and saying gnarly he find a underground pools and jumps in and farts then wets and wash his muscles he then dries off and find mutant gophers but uses his very stinky shoe/foot to fend them off which he says smells like cheese jackson is then captured by zee who says he loves his muscles and bubble butt but says he's creepy and knocks him out he then finds a diamond completes the challenges and rides down the mine shaft which knocks off his hat to outside with everyone else he lands on his chest ass up and he farts lightning then shows off his watered up muscles from the hose to the camera after that he learns the diamond is worth millions of dollars but stays on the show to school these losers and show off his hot body and ends the episode by twerking Treasure The Camera Pans to lightning sleeping on a raft in the middle of the lake he farts which is enough to push him into the water waking him up he smells his fart which smells like turkey and remembers the whole turkey he had last night which put him to sleep he then finds a pink button up shirt and when he put it on he gets the same surfer dude accent as last challenge but decides he wants to party and dancing and twerking he then jumps back on his raft and finds sunscreen which he rubs on his muscles then randomly remembers showering a few days around sexily washing his greek god body lightning then continues to twerk talking about some booty snooty he then decides to do the challenge as he gets in the water and pushes his raft by farting like a motor he then finds the same octopus from the finders creepers challenge which begins to feel him up but he punches him in the eye. lightning get to shore first learns about challenge then goes into swamp saying it stinks but wonders if it stink worst than his farts he farts and says that his butt burps are way grosser jackson makes his way though the swamp but decides to do a underpants dance in front of the camera and laughs he then goes though thorns and his shirt gets ripped off so he does a pec bounce he finds the chest and lets then out but then falls in and closes the chest lightning then begins to fart and burp stinking up the chest but lightning punches his way out and ends the episode but watching a marathon of teen titans go saying its the funniest and smartest show ever Grand chef Lighting is running thought the forest for his morning jog in very small and tight black booty shorts which showcases his jiggly bubble butt he rests at a tree but then the squid tree grabs him and smacks his butt which lightning quick punches in the eye once again he then does weight lifting a giant piece of wood and decides to try to grow his brain by counting to ten but has lots of trouble and gives up jackson starts walking but his shoe slips off in were his face landed and lightning gets a taste of his rank shoe which he admits he hasn't changed in two years lightning then finds a pair of pink shorts which he puts on he then starts talking in a southern accent and says he beast mode cowboy and does bad cliche ninja moves when lightning meets duncan they get along well since there both dude bros and lightning seen duncan quick farting contest with owen in season 1 so they decide to do another one along with other manly dude things Lightning looks in kitchen and finds peanuts which he eats say his farts smell like nuts, after lightning finds a key chef finds duncan and locks him in cell jackson starts tagging the landmarks with a green cloud representing a fart duncan uses his muscles to break out my gets grabbed by fang who was guarding and start chewing his butt he he farts in fangs mouth and he lets him go but some squirrels then start biting his butt again lightning makes it to the squid tree but the squid sends his arm down lightning throat deep-throating him but he's punches him at the totem jackson takes off his shirt for no reason to bounce his pecs then uses his gas to fly up the totem and once again wins the challenge he meets with duncan and they play beer pong with there stinky rotten shoes. Up Up Up Lighting bids duncan goodbye with a spit shake then rubs lotion on his muscles and poses in the mirror he then goes to the challenge and theres a second guest star: Geoff lightning also likes geoff for his monster burp in the first season lightning strangely must make himself fly like a superhero to get to the zeppelin when chef sprays smoke at the camper lightning farts it away from himself, in the junkyard jackson finds a pair of Cowboy boots which smell cheesy and horrible but lightning puts them on and speaks in a very very thick south accent and says hes from texas and a farm boy lightning then finds a skin tight superhero suit and puts it on then says he can fly with his farts after a can of black beans which he eats and wins the first part and smoke machine thats he doesn't need as he effortlessly farts up and rips a hole into the zepplin and wins and he takes the money which chris says is fine since he has more then he bro's out with geoff with some soda Eat puke after geoff has another monster burp lighting Forest Brawn Used: Cowboy hat (Geoff/Surfer), Pink Shirt (Party), Pink Shorts (Caleb), Boots (Farmer))